


Receuil de poèmes

by AlexandraJKR



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraJKR/pseuds/AlexandraJKR





	Receuil de poèmes

Seule au fond de mon lit,  
Je pense, il est un peu plus de minuit,  
Je pense à toi,  
Seule personne digne de moi,

Mon idéal, mon rêve, ma gloire,  
Je veux y croire,  
Comment tout te dire ?  
Sans craindre que tu décides de me haïr,

Les jours passent,  
Mon amour ne trépasse,  
Tu es le phare dans l'obscurité,  
De cette vie ombragée,

Chaque jour qui passe je prie,  
Peut-être dieu, peut-être n'importe qui,  
Chaise jour qui passe je pense,  
A toi et à cette violence,

Violence que je m'inflige,  
A croire que tu m'aimeras,

C'est une chimère,  
Pour moi trop sévère,  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Pour mériter cela ?  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Pour croire que tu m'aimeras ?

Je n'en démorderais pas,  
Je t'aime et pour l'instant c'est ma loi,  
Je n'y peux rien,  
A peut-être avoir ton amour,  
Le tien.


End file.
